The Seed of Forgetfulness
by Jiun
Summary: There was this seed they said. A seed that could wash away all of your memory, stealing your past away from you. Isn't it scary? Or maybe it is not?


The Seed of Forgetfulness

_Chapter One. The suspicious_

There was this seed they said. A seed that could wash away all of your memory, stealing your past away from you. Isn't that scary? Most people will probably make a step back from this seed, calling it cursed or something like that. However, the problem is, I don't see a single thing wrong with it. As a matter of fact, I would like to have that seed if it exists. After all, I would rather forget all of it…

* * *

Safu's eyes blinked a few times as she stared at Shion like usual. He was responsible, gentle, charming and all those good words that could be used to describe him. Basically, he was 'perfect' in Safu's eyes. Safu even knew that she liked Shion in a romantic way. In the past, she tried to tell him about her feelings, but gosh…how slow was he! Shion replied her with an 'ok' and 'me too, we are best friends right?' That was something that Safu hated about Shion. Sometimes, he was a little bit too slow in understanding a situation, but…it was cute in a way. So it turned out fine after all.

Blinking back to reality, Safu heard her name being called. She quickly rose up and spoke whatever the teacher expected from her and sat back down. Her eyes flew over to Shion in an instant almost like a flash. Safu returned to her fantasy world again! She has been looking at Shion almost ever since they met! (Haha, basically a stalker) However, recently, Shion was quite a bit off. He is absent-minded and doesn't respond when others called. It worried Safu. Of course it did. But, she tried her best to find out why. She even asked Shion about it, but….

"_Ne, Shion, can we walk home together today? I want to talk to you about something." _

"…"

"_Ne, Shion!"_

"…"

"_Shion!"_

"_Huh? What? Oh, sorry. Safu, what was it again?" _

"_I said, I want to talk to you about something. So can I go to your house today?"_

"_!...Um…no…no…sorry you can't today…"_

This was what he said. No matter how many times Shion was asked. He will certainly say 'no'. Safu was growing suspicious every time she asked him. Really, why? Why is he acting like this? It was such a mysterious thing. Perhaps, Safu should just go find the answer herself. She originally thought about visiting his house tomorrow, if Shion allows her. But it was useless. Shion wouldn't allow her anyway. Why not today?

As the bell rang, Safu shook away her thoughts and took out her next subject book, putting away the one before…

Finally, school finished. Safu quickly ran over to Shion who was packing away his books.

"Shion, can I go to your house today?" Just in case. (She was going to visit anyways, even if Shion refused.)

"!" Suddenly, Shion was flushed with a bright red. He looked away shyly and avoids making an eye contact with her. "I'm sorry, but not today."

'Why is Shion blushing?' Safu shocked. This is indeed suspicious. Why was he blushing? Perhaps he had a fever? Safu frowned as she thought about Shion fainting. This just worried her some more.

Within the mist of Safu's nonsense thoughts, Safu came to her senses and realized that Shion had already left, leaving her standing in the classroom all by herself. She quickly grabbed her bag from her desk and ran downstairs. Trying her best to catch up, she ran as fast as she could. Finally, she caught up, but Shion entered the house and his shadow vanished behind the doors.

Taking a deep breath, she calmed down and slowly approached the house. Ringing the doorbell, Safu hoped that Shion is okay and that he is currently working on his desk, doing his homework. The door slowly opens and behind the door is Shion's mother, Karan.

"Sorry for disturbing you Auntie."

"Oh, Safu. Are you here today to study with Shion?"

Safu nodded.

"Well, okay. Come in. Shion just went upstairs."

Safu smiled at her and bowed with respect. Then she took off her shoes and hurried on inside. Walking up the stairs, she felt something was wrong. It was something that was beyond what she thought during school. Every step she took, her heart sinks. It was terribly awful.

Reaching Shion's room, she turned the knob slowly. Then she just opened it.

Shion was there in front of her, working on his homework or something else.

Safu smiled. So there wasn't anything suspicious about him. But why did he refuse to let her go to his house? Well, that problem didn't matter anymore. She let out a sigh of relief and walked to Shion with slow, steady steps. When she reached out to him to pat him on his shoulders, everything became white in an instant.

The last thing that she saw was Shion looking towards his backyard behind the glass doors.

And he was gone before she could react…

* * *

Aiya, he disappeared. Did he? Oh well, anyway gimme a comment/review.


End file.
